Morehouse School of Medicine (MSM) proposes to develop a Center of Excellence in Partnerships for Community Outreach on Health Disparities and Training using a Three Dimensional Approach. The 3-D approach integrates the dynamic components of measured outcomes, determinants and research strategies toward eliminating the disparities in health among different racial and ethnic groups. The MSM proposal builds on the institutional mission, its accomplishments and its unique community environment. MSM has always been committed to the recruitment and education/training of underrepresented minorities for public health professionals, biomedical science careers and primary care providers for underserved communities. Its track record has been outstanding and its work has been recognized by awards from local and national organizations including the American Association of Medical Colleges. Located in southwest Atlanta, with in the Atlanta University Center (AUC)-the largest center historically dedicated to the education of African American students-MSM is ideally situated to develop relevant community partnerships. Based on the opportunity to develop new partnerships, MSM proposes to build on shared concerns about disparities in health to launch additional community partnerships for research and training in eliminating disparities. In time, its partners will include the four undergraduate/graduate colleges of the AUC, a network of concerned Black churches, a southeast network (eight states) of clinicians at community health centers, a community college system, and Emory University Schools of Medicine and Public Health. Other external partnerships (e.g., business and industry) will also be developed. There are four goals for the overall proposal: 1) to educate, motivate and mobilize the community partnerships, 2) to develop the infrastructure within the partnerships to launch the 3-D approach, 3) to develop, expand and conduct multi-disciplinary research to eliminate disparities, and 4) to implement and evaluate strategies/programs to eliminate disparities in health. For each goal there are well-defined and measurable objectives. Developmental and pilot research projects in areas of disparities in cancer, cvd-stroke, maternal and child health, diabetes, HIV/AIDS and mental health are described-each building on existing work in these areas where possible, and each taking advantage of the opportunities provided by the new and expanded partnerships. [unreadable] [unreadable]